The Man of Grimm
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: Jaune Arc went missing for seventeen years and the Arc Family has perished with only their daughters left. However in those recent years reports of missing airships and bullheads have been reported going in and it is up to team RWBY to investigate the missing ships on their first mission out. However what they will find may be more than they could handle. Art by Butteredbap
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys! If you read "The Rise of The Chaos Dragon Slayer" then you know that I had appendicitis, so I'm unveiling The Man of Grimm! Enjoy this story and a word of advice, play some Dracula Untold music. "This Life and the Next." Perfect for this.**

 _Unknown Forest_

As the night sky came into view so did the shimmering stars, all in the sky. People sometimes ignore the grimm, the fighting, the theft, and the murders by looking into the sky with hope. The stars are those who have died but still shine brightly to signal that there is still hope in the world. Jonathan Arc wish he could say that once more as he flew above the forest with a bullhead that had a blown engine on its right side.

He looked in the back to see his wife cradling a bundle in her arms, crying and clutching the bundle to herself tightly. He growled as another set of feathers punctured the cold steel of the ship he flew. "Maria! Is he alright?" Jonathan called out, trying to keep the ship steady as it slowly made a downfall.

He held onto the controls as tightly as he could, gritting his teeth before another cry got his attention. This wasn't from the engines, or his wife, but from the mass of Nevermores behind them, all screeching and sending feathers of death to their bullhead. He grit his teeth and spit out a glob of blood onto the right side, looking to the wound in his right stomach. "Beginning recording now… If you're listening to this recording then I, Jonathan Arc, am dead, along with my wife, Maria Arc. We ask that you not look for us because I see no reason to look for two dead people. He is here, and this is my message," Jonathan stated to the scroll that recorded his bleeding face, his blonde hair that once shimmered now drenched in blood and his bold face cut up in a few places.

"Know that I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could, son. I wanted to be there for you, to grow up with you, and to watch you get along with your sisters, but obviously I failed. I want you to know that even if I ain't there for you, I will always be watching you from the stars, and so will your mother. If you are alive, then please. Live on for us, and don't blame yourself for anything! I love you son…" Jonathan groaned before his vision started to blur.

Another caw got his attention and the next thing he knew was that he felt… cold. He couldn't move, and he felt lifeless. He closed his eyes and the ship began to go down in a burning wreck.

Maria Arc could not say she didn't have a good life. She gave birth to so many children, but she just hoped her last would survive. She had tears in her eyes and was sobbing slowly, ignoring the ship as it fell, trying to cradle her son from the picture of her now dead husband whose head made contact with the controls of the bullhead. "Shhh. It's okay little one. It's alright because I'm here for you...," The bundle in her arms moved and Maria pulled the hood off it to reveal a little baby in it with beautiful blue eyes and a few locks of golden hair. He seemed worried but as soon as Maria showed herself he seemed to calm down. "It's okay Jaune… I just only hope that it worked. If we are lucky your semblance can keep you safe from everything that wants to hurt you." She closed her eyes and the bullhead made its impact.

That night a fire lit the sky, and the stars disappeared momentarily.

The bullhead's crashed hull was destroyed. The pilot's seat was crushed in by a branch and the scroll in the male Arc's hand was rolling down the steel floor and the wings were either crushed or just caught in a tree.

A large horde of Grimm made their way towards the crashed bullhead, smelling the dead flesh of humans. They made their way through the burning shards of metal and glass and ripped off the doors and reached in. A large Ursa knocked off a stray pack of beowolves and reached in, scratching its claws against the surface of the metal. It pulled something out and once it did all the Grimm's cries and howls were instantly silenced. The Ursa had a little human bundle in its jaws and laid it on the floor. It laid its head down, almost as if submitting itself to the bundle, but then so did every other grimm. Soon the smoke began to take the shape of an eye that looked down to the bundle.

What stood out from the circling grimm was that a red image stood behind the boy. The image was of a man in some type of tribal clothing with a mane of leaves around his head and a type of mask over his face. Only a kilt of leaves and fur lay on his lower bottom while his chest held that of a thousand scars. The figure walked towards the child and soon let out a roar of pure primal rage that appeared around the entire forest. Figures of all animals ran through the forests, traveling into a vortex of swirling figures that moved gracefully but while also keeping the essence of a wild stallion who had no chains. The figure raised its hands before sending them down into the boy and disappeared in a flash of red and black. The vortex traveled downwards as if entering the boy's body. A cry echoed that night… A cry of death that reigned over the forest that would be known as Death's Pass.

 **A/N; So this new story will be what I am working on. I may be injured and I will focus on recovery, but for now I wanted to post six chapters of this and then recover because I am getting my brother to type for me. I thank those from the slayer for offering their support and for being patient and I promise to not let you down! Once I am fully healed expect lots of chapter. AMURICA!**


	2. The Hunt Begins

**A/N; I recommend looking up WolfQuest Soundtrack Hunting theme and play that when the words, "play" are in view. Also someone grab me a bottle of scotch and give me a lawn chair and then I can sit down outside my apartment and drink even though I am underage.**

 _Death's Pass_

" _Radio in Watch Tower 77 this is Valor in the sky! I repeat this is Valor along with Hawkins and Dragon in the sky and we have a supply of ammunitions and food for the men at Watch Tower 77, but we need immediate assistance! We have a horde of Nevermores on our tail and we can't shake them off! I repeat, we need…,"_ The pilot's voice was cut off as Bullhead Hawkins was shot down by some type of projectile and made way into the ground. The pilot groaned as his partners shot at the Nevermore that seemed to be keeping them in a tight space.

He had four Nevermore to his right and another four to his left. If anything they seemed to be keeping the people at bay and as soon as Valor saw his buddy fall the next thing he saw was a chunk of sharpened logs hit the ship's wing, knocking it off course.

"So this is how I die? Well then go fuck yourself you bastards!" The man in the back yelled, bringing out his rifle and taking shots at the Nevermore but was grabbed by the sudden claws on it and launched off with a scream.

The pilot widened his eyes under his helmet and tried to make a safe landing but was met with a sudden stop and looked up. The Nevermore's had gripped both edges of the ship's engines and were flying closer to a large tree in the middle of the forest. He looked to see bullhead Dragon and bullhead Hawkins both in the same situations. The next thing he knew was that the bullhead was dropped and made its way through the dirt, causing some of the glass in the front to break and the wings to be damaged.

He groaned before looking up and saw his helmet cracked at the visor. He looked back and saw Rico slowly getting up with his rifle and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Doug?" The man with the rifle, Rico, asked as he made his way to his friend in the cockpit.

The man now known as Doug opened the cockpit and was greeted with a blast of smoke from the engines around them. He coughed before jumping out and falling to the floor in a kneeling position but was soon helped up by Rico who stashed his rifle onto his back and grabbed his friend by the arm and helped him walk off from the now broken down ship.

"Did you send out the distress message?" Rico asked as he set down his comrade onto the nearest tree. Doug groaned in slight pain but gave a short but swift nod to his brother in arms.

"Best chance is that Watch Tower 77 got it in time and is sending back up immediately in about a few hours."

" _AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Doug and Rico both looked back behind them to see birds fly in the distance and the sound of the howl's location. They both looked to each other and knew that a few hours might not be enough. What they didn't know was a figure in the bushes watched them with a curious glance before nodding and running off somewhere. Rico looked back and grabbed his gun, aiming it at the bushes that rustled before Doug coughed out.

"We don't have time for this. Come on we have to run!" Rico growled in haste and gave the grabbed Doug before helping him up before motioning to a run. Doug followed along slowly before catching up with Rico.

 **Cue Music**

A figure traveled through the bushes alongside the pair before a spear came out of nowhere and struck the ground in front of the two. Rico fired a few stray shots before noticing the mask of some kind of humanoid creature. He didn't get a good enough look but kept running on. He heard a scream in the distance before shaking his head. He didn't have time to worry about dead men. He and Doug kept on running through the forest vines and branches. They seemed to almost be getting away.

How wrong they were.

Rico was soon screaming as he suddenly fell down in a pit. Doug couldn't believe it himself but he couldn't leave his comrade behind.

"Don't worry, Rico! I got you." Doug shouted to his friend who could only groan now that his legs were broken. Doug grabbed the rifle that Rico dropped when he fell and looked around for something before looking at some vines. He smiled before ripping off a long chunk before tying them to the stem of the tree. He smiled but before he could all he saw was a bone mask in his face and screamed before dropping his gun.

In front of him stood some sort of wild man. He had wool leggings, possibly made from a bear, and had nothing to wear on his chest besides a necklace full of teeth which looked either broken or full. He had red tattoos cascading down his chest and up his arms. They made the motions of some sort of wind blowing and what was most noticeable was the mask he wore. He had a bull skull on his face with some leaves wrapped around his head to cover his back and his hair and leaving only the skull. Two eyes stared from the mask and the spear in the man's hand did not seem to move away from Doug's throat.

"Cala oh chara kyoda et koru?" The being asked Doug who could only raise his hands in surrender. The spear inched away from his throat and the warrior nodded before pointing down at the hole.

"Please. Help us!" Doug pleaded and looked to see the warrior kick the gun far away into the bushes and nod. He motioned for Doug to give something back though with his open palm.

"What do you want? Lien? Food?" Doug's answer was met when the figure raised two fingers to figure out that this warrior or whatever he was wanted food. He pulled the keys from his pockets and pointed back to where the crashed bullhead lay.

"Food is all there! Just let us go." Doug asked and the figure nodded but a beowolf soon leapt out of the brush while baring its teeth before the figure grabbed the wolf by its leg and slamming it backwards before letting out some sort of sound.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ The figure roared back with defiance and slammed his fists into the ground causing it to shake from his fists. What Doug noticed was that both of the man's hands were covered in some sort of red glow and that his arms seemed to have more muscle and his fists seemed to be covered in some type of claw.

The wolf lay down its head in submission and backed away. Doug started to notice the multiple set of eyes and was about to scream out in fear before the figure put a hand over his mouth and made a shush motion. He looked to the eyes and pointed back and with that command the eyes disappeared and the sound of feet running were soon gone as well.

Doug didn't have time to believe it but he knew what he saw. He looked to the figure who soon tossed the vine down and leapt down the hole, jumping from side to side with some sort of swiftness and his fingers sticking into the sides with amazing strength before grabbing Rico. He slowly climbed back up before making it back out to see Doug grab Rico and carry the man on his back. The figure gazed at Doug and Rico before slamming his spear into the ground and pointing to the right.

"Trees and grimm no there… You safe, but avoid forest. Forever." The figure spoke in a bold tone full of courage and had a slight edge of anger in it.

"Food ours now. You leave, you live, and you no come back." The figure spoke before running off into the brushes and erupting back out with an Ursa, but he was riding the Ursa and seemed to be soothing its head with a petting motion. The Ursa growled and slowly turned around before it was gone. Doug and Rico could only widen their eyes at this and decided to listen to the man's advice and follow it.

 **End Song**

The duo could only leave the forest behind and possibly faint somewhere after what they just witnessed. However this needed to be reported to the General as soon as possible.

 _3 Months Later, Beacon, Headmaster's Office_

"So what you're telling me, Ironwood, is that your men reported to be crashed and safely landed by grimm, and are said to have witnessed some sort of man controlling them?" Glynda said with a shocked face and looked back to Ozpin who sipped from his mug slowly.

Ozpin was thinking on this wild man and nodded slowly before looking back up to Ironwood and holding his coffee close to him. "Why did you wish to tell me this, Ironwood?" Ozpin sipped his mug quickly before bringing it back to his chest and had a slightly amused smile.

"Because Ozpin it has come clear to me that my soldiers won't work. It's been three months since the last encounter and every time I send scouts they seem to report back with nothing but bruises, broken bones, or the fact that these Grimm are being controlled somehow. I see now that this may be risky but I want you to send a team of your students to Death's Pass to investigate this man and bring him in." Ironwood did not seem pleased and he seemed to be quite tired with those circles under his eyes.

Glynda could only stare before stamping her heels into the floor and looking to Ozpin with sheer amazement. "You can't be thinking of this can you? They are students, Ozpin. If someone truly is controlling this grimm then how is it that hunters in training will stop him? How will they capture him?"

Ozpin pulled his mug from his lips and slowly nodded. "Please send team RWBY's leader to my office as soon as possible. I believe I have a mission for her team." Ozpin did not respond to Glynda's arguments as he soon walked out the door for a stroll in the hall.

Glynda Goodwitch could admit that Ozpin was at some points very mysterious and sometimes lacked reason but this here was beyond everything she had ever seen.

Ironwood could only shut off the communications through their channel leaving Glynda to ponder the real question.

"What is he?"

 _Death's Pass_

The figure rummaged through the piles of food and could only groan at finding more dull supplies. The seventh airship this month and only some ammunition that was good for making more traps, but the food was getting dull. He dropped the biscuit to the floor and reached into the back and found his prize.

He pulled out a ham sandwich and ripped off his mask and cloak to reveal a teen with blonde golden hair and blue eyes. He opened the sandwich with a small knife and smiled before munching onto it. A set of cawing got his attention and he looked up to see another bullhead fly by.

He smiled and put the sandwich away and put on his mask and cloak and ran off the broken ship's storage area and whistled. At that sound soon came a multitude of grimm which charged forward and roared. Jaune was grabbed by a Nevermore and was soon flipped onto another one in which he roared out once more. He pointed his spear up and soon came the rocks and logs.

"ECTA MAKU ET GRIMM!" He roared with the caws of the Nevermore and flew after the bullhead. The hunt begins now!

 **A/N; Yay for another chapter… Brother is cool still so I hope we've enjoyed my brother acting like a maid, yeah I yelled at him to write that, but still he is awesome as always. Anyways another MIGHT pop up and one review got my heart beating, again, and made me feel all good and crap like that. Thank you SpecialMonitor22 for that review, really makes me happy!**


	3. Wildman meets RWBY

**A/N; Hey once more guys. I am updating this story because I am feeling better. The doctors did say I had a tough body because I kept toughing out the pain, although I didn't even know at all, but I should be well soon really. Apparently lying in bed for a few hours and having a few walks here and there are healthy enough. So I guess recovery will be done sooner than expected. It is good too because I cannot wait to update Natsu and his adventures and Jaune Torchwick. Yay for recovery!**

 _Beacon Academy_

"So you're telling me that me, a first year leader, and her team, a bunch of first years too, have to go to some random place called Death's Pass and find someone who is able to control grimm and capture them and then bring them back here, right?" Ruby asked and tilted her head curiously to the side and looked to Ozpin who merely sipped his mug and smiled.

"Correct. It has come to General Ironwood's attention that mere soldiers won't work. He told me that every group he sent always came back but bruised, broken, and some reporting areas in which that it hurts quite a lot. I decided that this mission would be good for team RWBY, and from what I hear this seems like something you're good with. Finding trouble." Ozpin raised an eyebrow and looked to Ruby from across his desk. "You will leave tomorrow morning. From what I hear it gets much worse at night."

 _Team RWBY's Dorm_

"So Ozpin wants us to go to some place with the name Death's Pass, find someone who can control Grimm, and basically beat the poor guy to a pulp and bring him back right?" Yang asked with a curious look. Everyone in the dorm seemed to also be slightly amazed, curious, and baffled by Ruby's explanation, and Weiss was being Weiss.

"Let's all be rational here and actually consider this for a few moments. A man? A human? A human that can actually control Grimm and somehow manages to bring down bullheads with tactics and then robs them dry. I find that to be actually quite preposterous. I mean this has to be something with the Grimm right?" Weiss made sure she wasn't the only one feeling stupid here.

Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon, just told Ruby with a straight face to capture some sort of wild man that can control Grimm to his will and basically bring him back to Beacon. Weiss just couldn't believe it at all. Grimm were soulless, they were mindless, and if anything they were just monsters without any tactics but only strength and numbers.

Blake thought the opposite though as she looked down to the floor deep in thought. If this were true, a man that can control grimm, then he would be a great ally to the people. If he could control grimm then he could order them to go away, maybe disappear, or just allow every available hunter to slaughter them. This would rid Remnant of any monsters and only leave politics left for the world to go through. She looked at her teammates and decided to just put her word in as well.

"Well he could prove to be useful. If he was raised in the wild or is wild then maybe reeducating him could work. He could help us and help all of us in eradicating grimm, maybe entrapping them?" Blake looked to Ruby, and so did everyone else.

Everyone else was wondering what their leader thought of the situation. Would Ruby have words of wisdom, maybe one of those heroic speeches? Yang thought her sister would have some sort of amazing plan in mind to capture the guy. Blake would go along with whatever her leader had and Weiss was a bit skeptical on the whole thing still.

Ruby saw her team look to her with curious glances and could only shrink a bit at the attention. She didn't really have much of a plan because she just thought they could wing it. However if what Ozpin said was true then they would have to hatch something, and she had the perfect plan.

"I got the perfect plan guys!"

 _Five Minutes Later_

"I am NOT doing this." Weiss said as she struggled with the strange piece of fabric that covered her all the way down to her legs. Weiss Schnee went along with Ruby's plans because they worked and made sense, but this was… It was…

Just stupid.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and most prideful person there, was wearing a princess dress. She had the long frills at the bottom and the whole little shoulders and the stupid but somehow cute hat.

"Why do you even have this in your closet Ruby?" Yang asked with a curious expression but a sly smirk that crept up her mouth. Blackmail, even on her little sister, always worked in her favor.

"Well… I just like it. Would you believe me if I said I like to pretend to put one of you in it and pretend to be the hero?" Ruby's shrinking was increasing at an alarming rate but she was pulled by her cloak and was face to face with Weiss who looked angry at the fact that she was wearing such an outfit.

"Ruby Rose. You are my leader, my partner, and my friend. I would be willing to fight alongside you and everyone here until the end, but there is no way that I will wear such a stupid, repulsive, fictional, and out of this world outfit for such a stupid plan."

 _Next Day at Death's Pass Entrance_

"How did I agree to this?" Weiss asked while she walked through the roots and leapt over a few little rocks here and there. She was in the outfit and was somehow roped into it by a team vote which somehow ended up in Ruby's favor. How would this get the attention of a Wildman?

"Do you expect him to just throw himself at me and then you all just jump up at him and knock him out?" Weiss asked while she gripped her rapier from behind her waist. It didn't provide much cover but it should work, and from what the reports had the Wildman was said to give out a warning first before attacking.

"Look Weiss, you'll just act like a princess in a little castle, call out for help, and when your knight in furry leggings and leaves comes to save you we beat the living snot out of him, bag him, and go home. Mission done!" Yang commented through the mic in Weiss' ear who groaned in response.

Hiding in the bushes were Yang and Ruby who had their weapons drawn and were ready to step in to capture the wild man. Ruby somehow, nobody knew how, made Weiss go with the plan. Although stupid the thought of the Wildman warning Weiss to leave might work.

Blake was ahead, scouting the area in the trees, but she kept herself hidden behind the large thickness of leaves that the trees provided along with all the trunks, vines, and leaves. All that was left was the Wildman to come running in.

 _Wildman's Home_

A few miles away from the group lay a clearing with a damaged bullhead with parts scattered around in various places. There lay crates of opened food, ammunitions, and what made it more different than some home outside the walls? The countless number of grimm roaming around the place, and right inside the bullhead lay said Wildman. The Wildman had no mask on and was chewing on a sandwich once more. He was playing with the controls of a scroll and was typing in random words at a quick pace, but the way he was doing it meant he had no clear understanding of the way scrolls were used.

He finished the sandwich and looked to his side and found a few more biscuits that were uneaten. He looked outside the hull of the damaged aircraft and tossed out a few of the biscuits to the grimm. The grimm seemed content with such small meals and took their fills while a large Ursa Major came straight to the Wildman.

The Wildman turned his gaze to the Ursa and glared at it, looking at the front of its white masked face. It had a large scar running down its left eye which seemed to leave it blind which was quite surprising in a grimm. Most grimm never held scars, especially a living one, because everyone hunted them down and killed them.

"Scarface, how you doing, hm?" Wildman asked the Ursa, now known as Scarface, as it planted its front paws down onto the grass and slowly laid down with its rump in the air. It growled before finally opening its mouth.

" **Hmm… Good. How are you Jaune?"** Scarface asked, but to any other person this would sound like an Ursa making growling noises and a few short roars to the man now known as Jaune who finally groaned and laid his back against a sheet of metal that was propped up against a wall.

"Good. More food for me, and for you. Got rid of more humans. No humans here. You safe." Jaune replied in a primeval way of speech. He got off his feet immediately in alarm and grabbed his mask and cloak and whistled to a Beowolf which came from a brush with a spear in its jaws.

" **HUMANS!"** Scarface roared out into the woods and slowly got off his paws and turned around with a growl. He began a slow walk before Jaune stopped him with a simple wave of his hand.

"No. I take care of humans. If humans dangerous, we kill. Grimm stay safe here." Jaune spoke back with a loyal gaze which caused Scarface to simply bow to Jaune and sit back on his behind and hold himself up with his front paws and let out a small roar which let all the other grimm in the area know that they were to stand down for now. The beowolf acted like a large puppy with his tail wagging and dropped the spear to the ground and gave Jaune a little howl of happiness before rolling over and rubbing its back in the grass.

Jaune chuckled and rubbed the belly of the grimm before getting up. He stepped on the tip of the spear causing it to jump off the ground before he caught it and stabbed the end into the ground with the sharp tip facing up.

He looked back before nodding and ran off, leaping into the thickness of grass, leaves, and vines that allowed him to attack.

 _With Blake_

Blake scanned the ground below her for any signs of the Wildman. The plan with Weiss was honestly a joke, but she didn't know that Yang and Ruby were serious about the plan, but maybe it could work?

"Oh help me. I'm a helpless girl lost in the woods and I need, oh dear monty, SOMEONE to save me…," Weiss yelled out from afar.

' _Maybe not. Then again who gets to watch Weiss Schnee wear a princess outfit in the middle of nowhere and has the chance to say they were there to see the whole thing? I wish I brought Ninjas of Love with me if I knew I would be waiting.'_ Blake thought with a slight smile to her lips before the sudden twitch of shrubs and bushes got her attention. She immediately looked below herself and saw a few stray leaves and a broken twig.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked back up to resume her watch, but the sudden feeling of metal against her neck caught her attention. She froze immediately and turned her head, but slowly, to see the face of a bull skull.

She widened her eyes at the figure that held a spear to her throat. _'How did he get to me? There was no way he should have been able to sneak up on me. He should have at least made a sound, but… The leaves and twigs. A distraction. He wanted me to look away before he got me back up just to have an advantage over me.'_ Blake thought quickly before the figure motioned to her hands. She looked to the figure's mask and only saw two blue eyes which seemed to glow beneath the mask and leaves.

She looked back to her waist for Gambol Shroud and just as she was about to attempt to grab her weapon the figure jabbed the spear a bit closer to her throat and all thoughts of grabbing her weapon left her mind at that moment.

He seemed silent from the way he made hand motions a lot but she took a deep breath and looked to the figure with a straight face.

"Please listen to me. I was on my way to find my friends but found out they got lost here, and I didn't know what to do. I was hoping to find them here. I mean you no harm." Blake quickly regretted those words as the figure let out an inhuman growl and looked to Blake while gripping the branch with his fingers. The branch cracked beneath the figure's hand and the figure looked down before glaring at Blake.

"Humans lie. You come to forest, hurt family, and hunt me! I no allow family to be hurt! You lie! Give me weapon now!" The Wildman nearly shouted if he weren't muttering the words a bit loudly. He grabbed one of Blake's hands and gripped it while he pointed the spear to her throat.

Blake didn't see any other options and slowly reached for Gambol Shroud before grabbed the blade and carefully gave it to the figure who released Blake's arm and tossed her weapon far into the brushes behind him.

' _Dick move.'_ Blake thought with a glare before the Wildman lowered his spear and grabbed Blake by her waist, although she tried to resist the figure had the strength of some kind of bear, and jumped down. He held Blake by her waist and started walking with her flailing wildly and smacking the back of the Wildman with her fists who seemed to ignore them.

"I take you to friends. Then friends and you leave. If you lie. I break all your bones." The Wildman said before walking off to the cries of Weiss Schnee who seemed to get bored of yelling out.

"Oh please help me from this bind! I need the assistance of a big, strong man!" Weiss said with a disgusted face.

"Make it more realistic ice queen! If I were to save you I would just leave you for the grimm and perverts of the land just because of that tone! Come on!" Yang shouted from the bushes with Ruby nodding along with her sister.

"Well I'm sorry if I am a bit embarrassed because I am wearing a dress in a place called Death's Pass, listening to some stupid plan, and have to woo some type of Wildman!" Weiss nearly yelled and stamped her foot into the dirt beneath her before she fell with a scream.

Ruby and Yang both widened their eyes and ran to the heiress to find her 20 feet below in some kind of pitfall trap.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULDN'T WORK!" Weiss yelled from below and began to beat the dirt around her.

"Just use your glyphs. Hop right back out okay?" Yang shouted back down but with less force and watched as Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and groaned out in defeat, but as she started casting she heard her two teammates gasp before hearing Yang laugh out loud and Ruby gasp.

Ruby and Yang both looked at Blake who was now being held by a figure and watched as said figure rubbed Blake's ears by petting the ribbon with Blake blushing madly.

"M-m-make him s-stop!" Blake managed to gasp out and watched as the figure dropped Blake onto the ground, roughly too, and pointed to Blake quickly. "Kitty."

Yang was now on the floor, smacking the ground with her fists at how Blake was basically a pet cat to the Wildman that now lay before them before she suddenly stopped. "Blake who is that?"

Blake got up and growled, clutching her bow closely on her head, and looked to Yang.

"Yang meet the Wildman. Wildman meet my friends." Blake sighed out and looked at how the Wildman was inching to Blake before she smacked his hand and gave him a disappointed look. "No! No! Put that hand back down and don't you dare touch my ears again!" She nearly shouted and the Wildman whimpered and rubbed his hands.

"Me sorry. I think bow weird. Me just threaten you now and tell you to leave forest forever." The Wildman said and pointed back and watched as Blake walked to the group and gave Ruby a look. Ruby didn't really know what to say at this point because she just saw Weiss fall into a pitfall trap, Blake getting her ears rubbed, and the Wildman with a scary mask on.

"Um, Wildman, could you take off the mask please? It's kind of freaking me out now." Ruby asked politely, but if she knew villains they were always so…

"Okay." The Wildman began to remove his mask and dropped it to the floor.

Smart? Ruby, Blake, Yang, and now Weiss, who had just finished leaping from the pitfall walls and dusting off her dress, watched as the Wildman slowly removed his cloak to reveal blonde hair that trailed down his neck and he grasped the bottom of his mask. Almost as if anticipating some sort of amazing reveal, they just saw him pull it off and toss it to the floor and crack his neck. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Ruby had ever seen and when he turned his gaze on her she immediately squeaked and hid behind Yang who grinned.

"Well looks like we do have ourselves a real wildman here. He's got the looks, the physique, and all he needs is to have some more clothes and he'd be a hunk, huh?" Yang asked the opinions of her comrades as the Wildman raised an eye at how everyone was acting before looking to Blake who glared at him in an angry manner, and Weiss just looked astonished.

Blake had her weapon back with her but not without an offer, and one that she immediately began regretting as well.

"…You leave now and you no get hurt. You stay and I beat you down. We good?" Jaune asked and looked to the others with a curious gaze as he gripped his spear a bit more tightly in case of an attack.

"Look we really just need you to come with us, so how about you come with us peacefully and I don't pummel you alright?" Yang asked and for emphasis, cracked her knuckles and saw Jaune pick up his mask before tossing his spear to the ground and slamming his fists together before a red aura covered his arms and his muscles bulged out a bit more along with an image of an Ursa behind him that roared before disappearing.

"No. I give you one chance before you all on floor. Leave NOW!" Jaune roared the last part and slammed the ground to demonstrate his strength. The kitty human lied to him about their friends while the yellow haired one merely threatened him in his own way. He would give them one last chance before he attacked them straight on, and he would make it painful for them.

Yang just grinned and her gauntlets soon extended over to her fists as she prepared to charge along with everyone pulling out their respective weapons. "Remember everyone, we're just trying to capture him." Ruby repeated once more to her team as they all got ready, but as they were about to begin a small little yelp got their attention. Jaune immediately looked back to see a beowolf pup hop out of the bushes and run to Jaune who immediately ran to it and had his back to the four teens behind him.

He seemed to cradle the pup gently and looked behind him and growled as Ruby took a step. "Leave family ALONE!" Jaune yelled and struck the ground behind him, causing a shockwave of earth to fly off it. The teens all backed off and watched as Jaune spoke to the Beowolf.

"Ekta tela maku et cha? De me ne et family!" Jaune spoke to the cub who replied back with small little whines and barks.

" **Big brother in danger. Me hold off intruders! I am a big alpha, like father!"** To team RWBY this sounded exactly like barking and whines while to Jaune it sounded like the most perfect English ever. He cradled the pup and shook his head.

"Me fight them. You stay safe with family. Family help me if I get hurt, okay?" Jaune spoke in English this time and watched the beowolf look down before giving a hesitant nod and scampered off. Jaune slowly got up and rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles before turning around.

"I get rid of you now. LEAVE FOREST!" Jaune shouted and ran straight at the team in which Yang narrowed her eyes and ran straight at Jaune and sent a right straight for his mask but Jaune retaliated with a right that slammed into Yang's own fist and from the impact rate of both fists they seemed to both fly back with Yang crashing into a tree and Jaune landing safely onto all fours in a frog position before he got right back up and slammed his fists, daring them to come at him.

Blake ran at Jaune and went for a downward blow with Gambol Shroud in which he countered with a skillful dodge and shifted his body around to send an over kick straight at Blake's stomach but was met with some sort of clone and got knocked right back to the floor. He got back up onto both feet and roared before a blue glow went through his feet and the image of a beowolf behind him appeared before once more disappearing.

Blake didn't have time to raise Gambol Shroud's sheath to block Jaune's quick palm into her stomach which seemed to have less than lethal force and sent her flying back, but sent her to her knees and looked back up to see Ruby slam her scythe right next to Jaune who nimbly dodged her strikes before getting hit from behind by Weiss who was fixing her dress.

"This is why I told you this was stupid! It is hard to fight with this blocking my legs so much." Weiss said to Ruby who had a sheepish smile in her eyes and watched Yang get right back up and charge at Jaune, throwing fists at wherever he was but he seemed faster than usual and was either parrying Yang's strikes or leaping over them. He dodged one punch that was aiming for his jaw and would have surely broken his jaw had he not leaned back and landed on his hands and looked at a confused Yang who got her face slammed with Jaune's feet and growled at him.

"Okay now you're just getting annoying!" Yang nearly shouted and her eyes began to glow red and her hair seemed to glow as she soon began catching up with Jaune and watched as the Wildman was backing up with each punch sent his way. Yang sent an uppercut into Jaune's stomach and met her mark and smiled. He had to have felt that and would have been injured by that punch, especially with her semblance active.

However his hand suddenly reached out and clamped over her gauntlet and clung tightly to it with amazing strength. Jaune looked right back up and the eyes of his mask seemed to glow a bright red before a yellow glow covered most of his body and she looked behind him to see the image of a glowing yellow Deathstalker which roared out before disappearing. Jaune had some sort of aura armor covering most of his body and his grip on her hand did not loosen. He gripped her gauntlet tighter and sent his elbow straight into Yang's temple, knocking her back down to the floor, before flipping backwards and a white aura covered his face and the image of a Boaratusk appeared and whined before disappearing like the others did as well.

Jaune rushed forward at Yang and came at a surprisingly fast roll and knocked her back into Ruby who groaned as her sister met her.

Weiss watched as Ruby and Yang collided against each other and groaned from the impact their heads made with each other's and looked to her right to see Blake groan in pain from the impact that made way with her stomach and coughed out a few times before she looked to see Jaune gaze at Weiss and look at her for a minute before he rushed off into the bushes.

"Blake are you alright?" Weiss asked and rushed to her teammate who gave a short nod and slowly, but painfully, got off the ground.

"He beat us all, and what were those Grimm behind him doing? You saw the glowing ones right?" Blake groaned and looked to Weiss who nodded before her gaze landed on the sisters who slowly got up and regroup with the others.

"Well that could have gone better if Weiss didn't fall into the pitfall trap," Yang commented dryly, trying to get everyone to cheer up, even though she herself was disappointed in their loss before the sounds of bushes came to their attention. They all raised their weapons except for Blake who held her stomach before Jaune rushed out with a pair of flowers and presented them to Weiss who looked down at them and watched as Yang tried to keep herself from laughing, Ruby who was wide eyed, and Blake was just groaning still from that punch.

"I present flowers to pretty lady." He commented to Weiss who slowly nodded and grabbed the flowers before he gave a thumbs up and turned around before something whizzed past by Ruby's head and struck something.

Ruby looked behind her to see a few of Ironwood's men approach and point their weapons at the Wildman who now had a dart right in his back and was groaning but still standing.

"Me…no…let…you…hurt…FAMILY!" Jaune roared and leapt at the nearest soldier and began to slam some sense into him before more darts filled his back and he slumped to the side, the soldier beneath him having a broken jaw and cheekbone. Everyone shot once more and watched from afar as Grimm roared and the tumbling of feet began to sound.

Team RWBY didn't have the time to think about what just happened and decided to follow the men as they carried Jaune out along with his spear and reached a Bullhead that lay outside the forest. As soon as Ruby got on and everyone was ready the Bullhead made its way out and began to fly, dodging a number of projectiles from afar and watched as the Nevermores began to lose sight of them.

"Well that just happened, and what are you all doing here? I thought this was just us." Ruby asked the group of men who seemed to be in the middle of tying up the Wildman, Jaune, and the one at the front responded.

"Well you see General Ironwood had us come as backup in case you all needed help, and since we are meant to capture him and return him to Beacon the guys here had some tranquilizers in the back and blasted the guy down. From what I hear he resisted the first few but soon came down after the ninth." The man replied to Ruby and continued on their path to Beacon.

 _Death's Pass_

Scarface trudged through the wilderness and roared as the Bullhead flew off, the Nevermore returning back unsuccessful while all the grimm behind him chattered.

" **Why must we endure?! We can surely rescue Jaune if we reach out to him now! Follow more!"** A beowolf roared from the back and so did many others that agreed with it while Scarface merely tilted his head in a no manner and turned to face the rest of the grimm who seemed troubled and angered that their guardian and leader was taken.

" **Jaune is too far, and we would lose our friends from this. We must have faith in our kin, and hope that he returns to us safely. No humans shall enter here, and we will only scare them away."** Scarface stated and many of the grimm began to comply and out of the back of the grimm came two Deathstalkers who snipped their claws in response.

" **We shall cover the front and allow no humans to cross. Await our return for when our leader returns."** The Deathstalker and his friend walked through the grimm and avoided on hitting any of their brethren and sisters before finally leaving the clearing.

" **Your family awaits, Jaune. Return to us so that we may return to our lives…"**

 **A/N; and done. Have to say this is actually one of the longest chapters I have ever written, and that ain't no joke, and if you're wondering why this chapter seemed to have Weiss in a princess outfit is because I kind of imagined Ruby watched a movie about a Wildman and a woman and thought it'd work with this… It kinda did, well except for all the tranquilizer darts that made their way with Jaune's back. So I hope you liked it because I now have a Dragonslayer story to work on mates. Enjoy the rest of your lives, and follow me on twitter TheCrimsonFucker**

 **BTW that ain't real. The last part at least.**


	4. A New Friend

**A/N; SON OF MAN! Lol I just thought of that song and it kind of works for Jaune since he's like a manly tarzan. Anyways concerning team JNPR, yup still JNPR, because I decided to go with that one sister that goes to Beacon. Now we will probably get to that later, but for now let's get on with the story, am I right mates? Well enjoy it people, and I hope it quells your curiosity.**

 _Oobleck's Class_

"So how do you propose I help this boy, Ozpin?" Professor Oobleck asked his comrade, Ozpin, who was sipping a mug of coffee and looking at what lay right in front of the center of the room. There lay the Wildman, his mask taken off, stuck in a cage in the middle with a lot of anger. The boy was smacking his shoulders into the steel bars but with the aura cuffs on his wrists he couldn't use any of his powers to break out and maul the two older men before him.

"Kella et ru!" Jaune roared at them and once again rammed the cage with his shoulder before falling back in pain, clutching his right shoulder where it was bruising up from the constant shoulder charges to the steel bars of the cage. As uncivilized as it was, Oobleck knew the boy was quite savage so he needed to be contained until he could somehow calm him down, maybe get him to accept this place. However Oobleck was unsure of how to act with such a boy. He was stuck in the forests for god knows how long. Especially with his behavior which is savage but also slightly civilized.

"I suggest you act as yourself. You sympathize with Faunus, and maybe if you treat this boy as a boy then maybe he will not act so violently. I have a test for him in a month, and I recommend you get started." Ozpin said, smiling to Oobleck who tilted his head and sighed before nodding. He walked down to the cage and with that Ozpin took his leave.

Convincing Ironwood was hard enough, especially if he had to keep the Wildman under watch. However he had a striking resemblance to them…and only time could tell.

Professor Oobleck approached the cage before looking right back to check if Ozpin was still there, and not seeing the white haired man, he quickly unlocked the cage and avoided a swift tackle from the Wildman whose forehead collided with that of the front desks causing him to hold his head in pain and grunt.

"Please calm down. I don't mean you any harm, young man. Just sit down and let's talk this out, and see. I'm unarmed, and I have no weapons on me." Oobleck reasoned with the blonde who slowly got up and gave a determined look, almost as if looking for any sort of lie hidden in the man, but soon softened and sighed before sitting down and leaning his back against the desk.

"I understand from team RWBY's report that you can speak some English, but you don't have to talk to me if you don't. I honestly don't expect you to just open up, be cheerful, and to just forget about where you were. I presume that was your home, yes? If anything I feel a bit guilty, because you haven't taken a single life have you? You've always given choices, and I respect you for that. Now I have an offer for you," Oobleck stated to Jaune with a slightly sad expression on his face. He put his mug onto the desk and sat right next to Jaune who didn't flinch away from the close proximity with the green haired man.

Jaune looked up with curious eyes at the man who smiled back at the boy and got up before grabbing a book from the desk above and offered it to Jaune who looked at it with a hesitant look, not sure if this was a trick or not, but slowly grabbed it. After grabbing it and not being hit he pulled it to him and opened it up, looking at pictures and lots of strange symbols on the book.

"How about I teach you English and in return you talk to me about anything you want to talk about, hm?" Oobleck asked with a smile and his smile only got brighter as Jaune got up from the floor and closed the book before setting it on his desk and looking to Oobleck with a smile.

"I am professor Oobleck, but you can just call me Oobleck for short. Good to meet you, young man," Oobleck stated to Jaune with a proud smile on his face and offered his hand at Jaune who stared curiously at it before grabbing onto the hand and shaking it carefully before Oobleck let go.

"Jaune…" The boy muttered quietly which Oobleck didn't quite catch and raised an eye.

"Pardon?"

"Jaune. Name is Jaune. Good to meet Oobleck, now we friends, yes?" Jaune asked in his primeval tongue in which Oobleck smiled and nodded.

"Friends we indeed are, Jaune. Now how's about you and I start studying, hm?" Oobleck asked Jaune who actually looked excited to learn something new. He grabbed the book he was handed, figuring out this was needed for this…studying.

"Now let's start on proper grammar. You see we don't say things such as, me do this, or, I do that, but instead we say, my name is Oobleck. Now let's start on a few pages early which started with the four kingdoms."

Unknown to both Jaune and Oobleck a certain Headmaster was watching the entire thing with a smile and took a sip from his mug. Jaune would be very interesting, that he would.

 **A/N; Ta duh. Anyways I chose Oobleck for this since he always seemed to be the most reasonable of the professors from what I see, but don't think that there won't be any of the other professors trying to teach him, so this will circle around comedy and soon turn into a lot of adventure in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for more to come!**


	5. 7 Weeks and a SMACKDOWN

**A/N; Hey guys, Tyrant is back, and I just wanted to bring out another chapter of Man of Grimm, and I thank the reviews and all the favs and follows. You make this lizard's heart crumble away…literally. Anyways I hope this chapter keeps you interested and I hope you enjoy it.**

 _Professor Oobleck's Class_

"Thus that is how the Faunus beat the general. Onto our next subject, equality. Jaune in my personal opinion I truly believe that everyone is equal. Whether they have ears, tails, or even horns, they are considered equal to any human being." Oobleck lectured the young man who was doing fine for their seven week of class. Jaune had taken a class at the end of the day, always so that he had the time and to avoid other students. Jaune was warming up to the staff and considered Oobleck a good friend, but with the students he was unsure of.

Jaune slowly nodded and looked at the picture of a faunus male in rusted pieces of armor and garbs he had on. It seemed to s how what faunus loomed like back then, and Jaune did not like the weapon. After hearing about the old wars and fighting Jaune clearly showed dislike for the subject with his grim faces **(Grim faces! HA),** and because he always frowned and mumbled lots of words.

Jaune's tone of speech had changed and he was more fluent in English now, but he still had the habit of speaking in third person a few times. Oobleck and Jaune were making stunning progress, and Jaune had even started to shed some light onto his past! Oobleck was shocked about what he had heard and immediately started making notes and papers about this behavior in grimm. It just wasn't natural, but it had something to do with Jaune. However more would come about later. For now, he would continue his studies.

"I…understand not be mean…to fluffy people." Jaune had used the word, fluffy, to describe faunus since he had felt the ears of a rabbit one not too long ago. It actually all started when the student body heard of the arrival of a new student captured from the wild. He walked through hallways full of students but always ignored them a lot, or more like backed away a lot.

Jaune was incredibly shy with meeting people, and it didn't help that some agitated him to no end. He had almost come close to going berserk on one just for knocking his precious books that Oobleck had given him. However mommy Glynda came just in time.

Yes. Jaune considered Glynda the mom of the group of staff, and it didn't help that he outright said it in public.

 _Two Weeks Earlier_

"Jaune please stop jumping around. I don't want to have to tell Ozpin to once again pay for the windows to be repaired. Again." Glynda Goodwitch calmly asked the boy who stopped and nodded with the most adorable little eyes ever.

"Hey looks guys. It's the freak!" Cardin shouted and all of team CRDL mocked the boy who slumped his shoulders. One thing Jaune disliked about the boy was his constant taunting, and it only seemed to rile up the wild boy even further when he messed with bunny girl.

Jaune would have ignored the insults but soon something hit his head. Jaune growled a bit and looked to see a piece of paper thrown right at him in the form of a crumpled ball. He was going to move before the lockers that CRDL were next to suddenly fell right onto them, knocking the poor suckers down and sending them sprawled out.

Jaune looked behind him to see Glynda push her glasses up a bit, and she had a small smile on her face as well. Jaune smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up, he figured it out after Port told him good job for riding Edgar, and walked off with Glynda not far behind.

"Mommy Glynda so nice. Thanks mommy!" Jaune shouted out and hugged the teacher who was blushing wildly since they entered the cafeteria at that very moment. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in shock.

"Oh dear…"

 _Current Time_

Jaune really did love the staff at Beacon, but he was still warming up to most of them. However he did miss home. Scar was probably worried sick about him, and so were the others. What if hunters came in? He was worried, truly, but he had to become stronger to protect them.

He would be stronger, but for now he would live among the humans and learn their ways. He finished class with Oobleck and waved him off. He had an assignment to do and write a paragraph about the faunus and how they won their victory. He walked through the hallways and came across the cafeteria door. He peeked inside and looked around before nodding. People were all in their conversations, but Jaune knew he had to talk to someone. He found a corner of the room to be unpicked since he just walked there and looked around. He found team RWBY eating their meals with team JNPR. He looked closely at the blonde female there who seemed to be real focused on her food. He remembered how they both met, but she looked at him with a longing, almost as if someone had returned to her. Why was she…?

"Ow! That hurts!"

Jaune looked up from the blonde to see the same team CRDL messing with bunny girl, again. Jaune growled and nearly tore his jacket off before calming down. He looked around, expecting the humans to help their comrade.

They did nothing.

These humans did _nothing_ for the girl who was being picked on. They just chose to ignore it or gave pitiful looks. Jaune could not believe the idiocy of these humans, because back home it was different.

If a pack member was being hurt the rest would stand up and make the threat go away, but these humans show nothing but a stone wall to each other. It is as if each student hides behind the bushes of the forest, choosing to not do anything and remain immobile. Jaune could not take it anymore and began walking towards CRDL with a look of pure anger etched onto his face.

"Stop it!" Jaune yelled across the tables, his hands clenching into fists, and grabbed the attention of team CRDL. They looked at Jaune before the big human, Cardin, stood up with Velvet's bunny ears in tow.

"What? You want to stand up for a freak, freak? You think you're some special case but you're just some wild animal like her." Cardin tugged on Velvet's ears, earning another cry from her and Jaune began walking towards Cardin with a neutral face.

"What? Nothing to say, freak? Don't care abo-AGH," Cardin suddenly yelled when he felt his head meet the table and soon the cold floor. Jaune had walked up to Cardin, pried his hands from Velvet's ears, and gripped the boy by the hair before shoving his face through the table and sending him to the floor. Cardin shouted out curses as he held his nose and the rest of his team backed off Jaune as he glared at each of them before growling at them with the ferocity that could match an Ursa in passion.

Jaune walked off, steam almost rising from his head, before the door opened once again. He looked behind him to see Velvet with her hands behind her back, and she seemed to be blushing a bit.

"Um…h-hi. I'm Velvet, and I just wanted to see you for a moment. Please?" Velvet asked with a small shy smile.

Jaune tilted his head to the side before nodding. He let Velvet catch up with him and soon stood right beside him. He looked down at the bunny girl before at her ears. He looked concerned and pointed to them.

"You…okay?" Jaune slowly said with some minor difficulty. Velvet slowly nodded to his question.

"I just wanted to say…thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that before, and I appreciate what you did back there. I just want to say that I owe you, and I am willing to repay you." Velvet said with a bit of flush. What if the wild boy wanted something more… _sexual?_

She flinched as she felt hands touch her ears before easing into it. She looked up to see Jaune caressing her ears with such gentleness that it almost felt like he was brushing her as if she were the most fragile thing ever, but he held warm hands as well. He felt them for a few before smiling widely.

"Re…pay? That mean you…give something?" Jaune asked and released her ears with Velvet now blushing madly at what the wild boy did.

"Y-yes. Do you want anything?"

Jaune took the time to ponder it. A favor? He didn't want anything for saving a life, but he did have _that_ thing…

He offered his hand and saw the confused look on Velvet's face before smiling even brighter.

"I want to be friends…with you. Will you be…friend?" He asked with his smile shining brightly.

Velvet looked taken back before she returned the handshake with her hand. She smiled as well and Jaune seemed to be quite happy as he clapped his hands and hopped around the place.

"I have…to go now. Mommy Glynda wouldn't want me to be late…for lessons! Name is Jaune! Bye!" Jaune shouted as he ran out and Velvet could only sigh as the boy left. Jaune huh? She looked to see the fading form of Jaune and nodded.

"Jaune is perfect."

 _Night_

He walked off through the halls at night. He was allowed to considering the fact that Jaune always needed physical activity ever since he had been introduced to his room. Jaune much preferred the large tree outside that provided cover, and it was a good place to look up at the broken moon at night. He was always curious about the moon, but he never understood why pieces were broken. He smiled gently and thought of the future.

"Scar, family, and even you stalkers…I will return to be with my family again. Me…I will return stronger."

He slept then and there.

 **Death's Pass**

The grimm roamed around the forests, looking out one more time for any humans before returning to the center. As the grimm returned they each cuddled and slept down.

Deep below the ground though there lay a large cave, one that could hold four bullheads. A red eye opened with a slit in the middle.

" **I…return."**

Fire suddenly engulfed the cave in a roar of blazing flames as the red eye stared out up at the ground above.

 **A/N; DUN DUN DUN! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and don't worry. Momma Glynda will be a cute thing considering all the funny possibilities. Anyways just wanted to post this chapter out for those of you who like this story, and do not worry. BTW I will update my profile but DAMN that may take a while. Enjoy and wait for the next chapter my friends!**


	6. Learning and SMACKDOWN 2

**A/N; Hey guys and here is another early chapter for you today. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. Anyways I am updating this story since I haven't been giving this baby my attention. *calmly pets computer* shhh. It's okay, because Tyrant is here for you. Point is another chapter is up, and as I said before these chapters will base around comedy before we get to the real adventure. Enjoy.**

 _Professor Port's Class_

"I then sliced the beast in half, and I tossed its body over the cliff. I proved my worth that day to my family and myself! Did you learn anything?" Port asked hi student who was wide eyed.

Today was Port's day to take care of Jaune and teach him about grimm, and Ozpin honestly thought it would be a good idea to let Jaune learn more of grimm and their history. Jaune was also excited because he thought he would see some grimm and play around with them or learn about new grimm that he had never learned about. Class began with Port introducing himself to Jaune and Jaune introducing himself, but things went south the minute Port mentioned how to kill grimm…

Jaune was wide eyed as he shook with fear. He didn't know how to kill grimm since he only beat them down but he never went to the point of killing, but…this went too far. Why would they do this to his family?!

Port noticed the obvious discomfort and coughed briefly to gain Jaune's attention.

"Excuse my rudeness, Jaune, but I am just so used to telling the weak spots of grimm that I completely forgot you live among them. I'll start with a list of grimm and you tell me if you recognize them." Jaune seemed happy with this when he clapped his hands like a small child and began pointing to pictures of grimm like the Death Stalker, the Ursa, the Beowolf, the King Taijitu, and the Nevermore.

"Excellent young man. Now that is impressive, but I shouldn't expect anything but amazement since you were raised by those grimm. Now…oh how did this get in there?" Port asked and pulled an extra picture of grimm away.

Jaune became curious when the round man took away a grimm picture. Was it some type of big grimm he had never seen before?

"I want…to see grimm," Jaune asked as he held out his hands.

Professor Port tilted his head to the side since he was unsure if he was allowed to show Jaune this. However when meeting Jaune's puppy eye gaze he had no choice but to give the picture of the most legendary grimm known to man. He saw Jaune immediately widen his eyes as he gazed at the picture of the grimm in it.

The grimm was that of a dragon. It had two horns black horns that twisted a bit from both, opposite sides of each other, and had a white bone mask with red liens tracing down the skull. It's jaws looked unarmored and held nothing but details of small notes. It's neck seemed to have armor trailing down from its neck to its tail with more armor covering its back with spikes protruding from the layered armor. Its wings were just skin and had four long claws.

"That is a powerful grimm, Jaune," Port suddenly interrupted Jaune's staring and caused the boy to look up at the man who continued.

"That is an ancient grimm, said to be the strongest of all grimm. They called it the _Fire of Destruction_ , because it was known for its fire spewing capabilities, but it was usually called Dragoon. Luckily though they are all extinct and gone. We don't know how but they were suddenly wiped out, but an Arc had once slain a beast. That was a major achievement, especially since it was just that one Arc."

Jaune listened and understood most of what Port said and looked at the picture. A grimm of destruction? That couldn't be true, could it? For most of Jaune's life the grimm were nothing but protectors to him before he became their protectors. This grimm must have felt so alone, to be hunted down, with no one to help. Truly a sad sight for a once majestic species.

Jaune had many questions about the humans that would possibly never be answered. Now he knew that not all humans were the same, not like those racial bastards that dare not even protect someone who walks, talks, and breathes like them, but he could just feel the emotions of those people who dislike the fluffy people. They didn't even try to think of how they felt but instead want to rid themselves of something that they don't understand. His family back home was different, and they proved it by not killing so many humans that trespassed through their territory.

Before Jaune could ask a question the bell rung, thus Jaune's cue to immediately run away from the classroom. Port watched the boy scamper off like a man who had just learned he was getting a new weapon for Christmas. He sighed and looked at the dragon grimm before shaking his head. They were gone, and that was what mattered.

 _Combat Class_

Jaune was ready for combat class, he liked to call it that, and finally had the chance to fight. However Glynda told him to stop one she gave him the word. He wanted to fight too, but he wanted to return home a true warrior. One that had just gotten stronger, faster, and more protective of what he has left.

Glynda came into the men's changing room and immediately wished she hadn't. Jaune was without a shirt and was currently within changing his pants. Needless to say she moved herself out of there faster than you could slice a beowolf head off.

After a minute Jaune stepped out with his old clothing, his mask, his cloak of leaves and twigs, and his fur leggings. He had his spear given to him after the fifth week and everyone was glad he didn't start impaling the students, much less the faculty.

"Jaune. What I need you to know is that you must not stab anyone, understand? You must only incapacitate them and do not overdo it. Please don't break the bones of Mr. Winchester," Glynda stated as well as she saw Jaune growl at that part and huff.

Glynda then had a small smile grow on her lips. "However I don't think I will be as…observant with this match as I usually am. So I may not be able to report any accidents that were to occur with you and Mr. Winchester." Glynda could only freeze as Jaune had a glitter of hope lit his eyes like a fire in the darkness.

Even Jaune knew when Glynda was going to let him off with something, and it would be good to show that human his place. He would make sure Velvet got her revenge since he was fighting for the both of them, and he would make Cardin see the fury of a grimm at rage.

Jaune only smiled brightly and slammed his spear's butt into the ground. He knew what to do and waved to Glynda to get on with the introductions so that he could begin the fate of Mr. Winchester. He would show this human why it was wrong to mess with the fluffy people!

Fluffy people no more hurt!

Glynda smiled as she left the room. She had grown quite attached to Jaune over the few weeks they had, and surprisingly the boy thought of her as his own mother, which she could only blush at, and was very happy he had seen the staff as a new family of friends. The reason she was arranging a spar was because fighting revealed a lot about a person.

Whether it be their brutality, elegance, skill, and strategic skills, the arena has always revealed a lot about a person. She had already learned much about Mr. Winchester and his constant abuse of the faunus, Velvet, which she took notice of thanks to Jaune. As a teacher she could not step in without the consent of a student, but Jaune could show Mr. Winchester what will happen when you mess with a boy, raised by the most ferocious of grimm, who befriended a faunus.

She lost her smile as she entered the arena and greeted her class with her stoic face. As a teacher she had to show no favoritism and must always remain a symbol of respect and dignity.

"Now I would like to start off the daily sparring routine as usual. Mr. Winchester, do please get dressed and meet in the arena in five minutes, please. Your opponent will meet you when you are out and ready." Professor Goodwitch now stated of Cardin who groaned but huffed away muttering a series of curses which Glynda _gladly_ took note of.

As Cardin left she turned to the audience and could see them staring since she was obviously going to pick one of them to fight Cardin.

"None of you are being picked. I have already handpicked Mr. Winchester's opponent and rest assured Mr. Winchester will be in good condition in a week or two. This spar will teach you many things which I will gladly state at the end of the match. Watch carefully please."

Most of the students were pretty confused about why Cardin was going to be in some bad condition, but would recover in a week or two, but the real question that was in everyone's mind was who was going to fight, Cardin?

As Cardin stepped out with his signature armor and mace he looked across and could see someone stepping out and soon became curious.

The guy was shirtless and had some type of bone mask on with a cape of leaves, shrubs, and grass tied into one. He wore leggings made from animal hides and his spear was just wood. Was Goodwitch actually making him go against some guy with a stick? Just because he looked weird doesn't make him strong.

Team RWBY widened their eyes and looked to see Cardin's once worried expression turn into one of sheer confidence and arrogance. Of course he would assume that someone who looked different would be weak, but they could tell this was going to be a one sided match.

"Mr. Winchester your opponent is Jaune. Do try to keep up with him," Professor Goodwitch stated to the confident teen who just rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"Whatever, just bring out the freak so that I can repay him for what he did to me." Cardin's overconfidence would be the death of him one day, Glynda could clearly see that from the way he behaved and fought.

"Begin."

Just like that Cardin was running at Jaune who was looking at the audience the entire time, waving at them the whole time. The incoming battle cry from Cardin seemed to wake him up from his waving when the mace slammed down onto…nothing?

"What the hell?" Cardin shouted as his mace connected with the floor, Jaune now gone from view.

"We start mommy Glynda?" Jaune asked suddenly ten feet away behind Cardin.

Cardin widened his eyes and so did most of the audience. They saw a blur but they didn't expect Jaune to be that far, especially since it didn't even look like he used aura. It just looked like he dodged it and chose a safe distance so that he could counteract the situation. Truly a genius.

' _Will mommy Glynda tuck me in soft rock if I win?'_ Jaune thought and turned to look at his 'mommy' who was now blushing madly due to the fact that the students were all stifling chuckles and laughs that threatened to come out and expose them to the crop…

"Yes, Jaune. You may begin to demonstrate your combat prowess by taking down your opponent, Mr. Winchester," she replied back with her hands massaging her temple to rid herself of those mom thoughts.

Jaune clapped his hands like a child and took a fighting stance with his spear tucked behind him and his hand out, daring Cardin to come at him with all he had. Cardin merely clenched his mace tighter in anger and ran forward with a battle cry that sounded out through the audience.

Cardin ran at Jaune and slammed his mace down onto the shorter male but was met with Jaune's spear that blocked the mace's slam with its tip. Cardin merely smirked before swinging his mace around in hopes to send Jaune flying to the ground. However Jaune used the throw to unhook his spear from Cardin's mace and merely sent him into another stance in which he once again made a come at me motion.

Cardin roared out and sent his mace hurling at Jaune's side which would have dealt damage to anyone else who had slow reflexes. Would have.

Jaune raised his left arm and his entire left arm was covering in yellow plates that blocked the mace which rebounded off the protective plates, leaving Cardin open for a series of strikes that Jaune sent his way. Jaune twirled his spear in hand and sent a series of quick and deadly strikes that slammed right into his figure. Cardin's aura was dropping down quickly with the mere speed of Jaune's strikes which connected with the larger boy's torso, electing a large set of grunts from him.

Jaune sent the bottom of his spear right into Cardin's jaw, sending the boy's head to the side. With Cardin stunned Jaune threw his spear into the air and entered a primal stance which sent a glowing blue beowolf into the air before phasing out. Jaune's entire body glowed blue and he then began sending quick jabs into Cardin's abdomen, sending him farther back and Jaune pursuing the boy.

Jaune continued his barrage for a full minute before stopping it to check on his opponent who was stunned. Cardin was on the floor on one knee, his armor cracked in his abdomen, and his mace just on the floor. He was too tired and beat up to even lift it again.

Jaune captured his spear that was thrown into the air a minute ago and spun it before slamming the bottom of it into Cardin's chin, knocking the guy right up into the air. Jaune's hands soon became encased in red aura with outlines of a large claw. As Cardin fell down Jaune carefully prepared his spear before his eyes lit up. He slammed the spear into the very crotch of Cardin Winchester.

Every male in the audience covered their family jewels and winced at the squeal that emitted from Cardin. An audible crack was heard as well and Cardin found himself holding his crotch and crying out for his mommy. His aura had just entered the red zone, and Professor Goodwitch?

She held a neutral face, but inside she was laughing wildly at that one move Jaune had learned.

"The match goes to Jaune. Now as you can see Mr. Winchester merely attacked without thinking of defense. He clearly left himself open which in a real tournament battle would end quicker than it did now. If you saw correctly then focus your efforts into dodging as well. I remember a once famed hunter who taught his apprentice to dodge, but he never did. He ended up with many broken bones during training." Goodwitch stated and soon looked back at Jaune who waved over at Velvet who was shyly waving back.

' _Jaune sure works his way into the heart.'_ Glynda thought with a sense of déjà vu.

After combat class was finished and Cardin carried out to the infirmary, Jaune was free to do whatever he wanted for the day. The wild boy left the insides of the confined school and went outside to once again roll in the grass.

He had to be honest. If he was born as someone else, like those big armored people with big metal knives and shields, then he would be happy here, but the grass on Beacon was nothing compared to the forests back home. Especially the grimm.

He looked at another airship docking in and looked back at the school behind him.

Mommy Glynda had told him not to go on the big metal flying birds because they would take him somewhere. He tilted his head and scratched it before slipping his mask on and running towards the airship.

 _Jaune's Room_

"Jaune I wanted to let you know that tomorrow you and I are going to go to the Emerald Forest to…," Glynda paused as she looked at the empty room now.

She had told Jaune to come back to change but he wasn't even here, nor were his weapons, mask, and cloak. He looked around before looking at the open window and widened her eyes. She looked out and saw the wild boy entering the airship and immediately felt all color drain from her face.

Vale was going to charge a lot…

 **A/N; Jesus this had me stumped…Hey guys and great to see you all again. I was just working on this chapter for a while and thinking of the outcome and I thought it would be good for Jaune to finally explore Vale, and then maybe three or four chapters later we can get onto the plot and escalate right into the action scenes that we've all waited for! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and be prepared for "One Punch Arc!" I hope you like anime and fists because Jaune is going to be the knuckle that pierces the heavens!**


	7. Trip into Vale Part 1

**A/N; it's me! I'm back from Miami, check Jaune Torchwick for the update, and ready to update. Now I wanted to say that an idea in this chapter was given to me by a certain reviewer who I gladly thank. Anyways down to the story now! The reason why I was gone and haven't updated for a while will be answered at the end.**

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

"JAUNE!" Glynda shouted and made her way out of the room and outside to catch the rogue wild boy. However she was to late for the airship to Vale had already departed and began making its way to Vale. With a young man. A young man raised by Grimm. A young man who was basically an infant to society and flipped out at the nearest coffee maker.

"Oh dear. I need to report this to Ozpin immediately!" With that the witch of Beacon ran as fast as she could to the headmaster's office.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Jaune ran around the airship in circles, jumping left and right and banging on the glass. He was frightened due to the fact that the metal bird began moving. He didn't want to move! He kept this up for a good few minutes before he looked out the window to see a… town. He tilted his head in curiosity, all previous emotions of fear and excitement leaving him, and the hissing of a door caught his attention. He looked back to see the great doors open and ran out quicker than Ruby and cookies.

He was greeted by the sight of tall structures with lights protruding from a few, and people walking in and out of them. There were people giving him strange looks once he exited with his forest attire. He looked at the people with curious glances and stood up from his position, which was on all fours, and began walking, slowly, but with his spear strapped behind his back. He lifted his mask to his head so that he could see more clearly and looked at the sights before him. They were amazing to say the least. He began walking down a narrow alley and looked at a dumpster.

"Smells like… food." Jaune lifted the top of the dumpster up and looked in. It looked pretty normal from what he could see. He would have just walked away. Would have if not for the random raccoon that leapt straight from the home of the dumpster and onto Jaune's mask, clawing at it with surprising rage.

Jaune screamed franticly, falling down from shock, and rolling around to hopefully drive away the random critter. When it began clawing at his eye holes he grabbed the sides of the little devil and attempted to pry the beast off but saw no effort. The beast had clung to his mask with all its might in an attempt at attacking the young man. Jaune roared out with determination.

"YOU GO AWAY!" He yelled beneath the mask and up, slowly stumbling away out of the alley and onto the streets, and with this Jaune began running which soon turned into full on sprinting. He ran and ran, hoping he would run into something which would crush the beast on his mask. The raccoon covered his vision with its body and kept on scratching. It looked back for just a moment and soon leapt off his face.

Jaune would have let loose a victory roar. If not, once again, for another obstacle to stop him in his path. Literally. Jaune had busied himself so much within his moment of triumph that he gave no heed to the window in front of him. He soon ran head first into the window and into the clean dry disgusting floor of the little store he crashed through. Jaune lay flat on his stomach, groans escaping his mask. He looked up to see a couple of people giving him strange terrified looks.

"ANIMAL!" A woman screamed and slammed her purse on Jaune's head.

Jaune's head met the ground and he whimpered from the hit. What were those weapons they held? He didn't have time to think and instead was met with items being flung right at him, and with items such as cabbages, canned dog food, and some product called toothpaste, he leapt out through another window, once again breaking it, and ran away on all fours away with a bit of a trip at first before catching up with his movements. Hopefully the other little homes would be nice.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

Apparently not all the little homes were nice. While some commented on him being some sort of warrior called a cosplayer, he didn't really understand that one at all, others threw items at him and other objects. Calling him White Fang of some sort. He didn't know if this was some type of animal that scared them or a beast of some sort, but he didn't really care.

He, however, was hurt inside from what he saw. A lot of the humans were not as nice as the teachers in Beacon, and some were still as mean as the students back at the academy. He sighed and decided to call it quits. After all, those humans had decided to call something called 'animal control' which sounded quite disgusting from the name itself. He may have done bad stuff by breaking windows, knocking down aisles of food, and eating foods that were not meant to be eaten without being paid for. He left the trashcan he was resting in and stretched quickly before walking out of the alley, and knocking into some sort of object in hi way.

His pants felt wet and sticky for some reason, and he looked down to see a very short woman at his feet. How did he know this woman was not a small child? Her smell. Jaune could just smell the maturity of it, and not to mention blood. A lot of it. He looked down to see the girl with multicolored hair and mismatched eyes stare down at her…treat? She looked quite sad at this and fell down to her knees, releasing a silent cry into the air.

* * *

 _Neo View_

Neo was enjoying a nice quiet walk on the town this night. Why? Because Roman kept telling her to do this and get that and stop hitting me with that. He wondered why she annoyed him and he has the gall to ask that of her. She hoped going out into town, getting some ice cream, and messing with a few people would calm her down. She had just gotten ice cream until she bumped into somebody. She would have sent a high heeled boot to the person who stopped her until she saw the ice cream cone on the floor, everything splattered across the fur leggings of someone. Neo was silently crying out her fallen treat's name into the heavens above. What cruel god would do this to such a delectable and innocent treat? This world was truly cruel!

She looked up and blinked, eyes changing colors, at what she saw. This…person was some type of Grimm lover? He definitely wasn't, considering his toned body, which she averted her eyes from immediately, and looked up at the mask of the man before her. He seemed awfully confused about what was happening around it and definitely looked like he wasn't around here.

"Are you…okay?" The masked figure asked in a somewhat hollow tone, but Neo figured it was the mask covering his mouth.

She gave a silent nod to the figure and saw him look at his ice cream stained pants, poor ice cream, before putting a finger to pick off a small piece and lift his mask up. She saw that this was no man but a teenager! She was extremely surprised when he inserted the ice cream on his finger into his mouth and lick his lips before he smiled brightly. He clapped his hands like a child and jumped in joy, shouting out jumbled words. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist, let it be known she tried to struggle, but with futile attempts at prying off the boy's hands he lifted her up and span her around as if she were the best Christmas present ever given out.

"You nice! You share with me the most bountiful of foods!" The young masked boy shouted out with Neo stopping her struggle and just letting the boy do as he pleased.

Once he put her down she looked up at him, it sucked being petite sometimes, and pointed to her ice cream cone and then gave an angry pout. She grabbed her scroll from her jacket and began typing onto it before shoving it in the masked boy's face.

" _You owe me another ice cream cone! Pay up!"_ Neo pointed to the glowing words on the screen.

"Pay? You mean…money, yes?"

Neo nodded happily and looked expectantly at his hands once he looked in his pants before pulling out a small pouch and pulling out one lien before giving it to the woman who paled at the sight.

"You happy now, yes?" Jaune was met with an umbrella smacking his head and with that a series of strikes to his head which made him whimper a bit before the small woman finally let up. She looked tired and very annoyed.

"Me sorry. Me thinks you need help, so me will help you!" Jaune clapped his hands in success while Neo sweatdropped at the boy's enthusiasm.

She took her time to think about it. Having her own personal man slave would be beneficial for the night, and he seemed pretty clueless about Vale. What if she used him as a way to annoy Roman? He annoyed her in a few simple words and just putting one lien in her hand while she usually held a boastful attitude most of the time, or at least cheerful. She snapped her fingers and knew exactly what to do.

Typing on her scroll once more she shoved a new pair of words directly in front of the mask.

" _Alright, kid. Since you seem so happy about helping me then that's what you're going to do. Now come on, I have to go buy another ice cream, and since you seemed to enjoy it so much. I'll get you one too just to be generous."_ She wrote down and Jaune slowly nodded and clapped his hands, following Neo to the ice cream store down a few blocks.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Neo was enjoying the piggyback she was getting from Jaune. Turned out the kid was pretty strong and didn't even once complain about her being on his back. Jaune was the blonde boy's name, and from what she could decipher from his description of where he was from. He was a wild boy raised by Grimm and given extraordinary abilities.

Sounded pretty normal to her considering all the shit she did in her work of crime, and while it sounded farfetched she learned that anything was possible in this world. Jaune had also shown interest in ice cream, he ate a lot of the vanilla they had, and sampled about every frozen treat at the shop. However this stop was going to be amazing for what she had planned. It was the perfect plan and Roman would finally suffer for making her go out this night, even though it was by her choice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Momma Glynda and Ozpin_

"HOW MUCH?!" Glynda's voice rang out throughout the entire academy. Ozpin, trying to calm her down, took a sip of his mug and relished in the taste of coffee.

"It's always come down to bills. Our greatest enemy."

 **A/N: Hey guys and GREAT to see you all again my beautiful reviewers and followers. Now meeting Neo was an idea from Wolfang21, thank you good sir, and I am glad he made this idea sound. Now as you all know, if you read the other stories, then I update my stories in an order. After this I update my Fairy Tail fic, then the Hulk, and maybe a new story. Not sure. However I am glad to be back from Miami and writing again! Seriously, you all make this possible. Also to Crazyman90, he got the piccolo quote correct, and see you next time guys.**


	8. Trip into Vale Part 2

**A/N; Hey there guys, and good to see you all once more. I want to say that my last chapter may have not been the best, but all I can say right now is that this chapter will be my improvement. Now I will explain all the details of the first few paragraphs once we end this chapter, but for now you should all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Roman's Warehouse_

Roman was a man of many very useful talents. Being a handsome thief, a criminal, a man, a man with a good taste in fashion, and a man with great survival instincts. So when Neo came in with some weirdly dressed tribal man, his instincts went insanely high and he could just tell that this weird tribal headed guy was going to do something he didn't like. Although, maybe he was a priest that would bore Roman to death.

However, Neo had begun showing that tribal guy around and he kept sniffing the dust, ripping open crates, and smacking a large spear into a bullhead and shouting out something about flying metal bull demons. He, the responsible and totally caring adult, tried to 'calmly' and 'politely' tell the runt to back off, but he was not prepared for this.

"Neo, get that dumbass off all this right away! I don't want Cinder to roast our asses, and you!" Roman pointed an accusing finger at the blonde tribal warrior who kept punching the bullhead with much anger and hate. Jaune turned to look at Roman and saw the man slam his cane into the ground. "Stop being a freaking animal and get your butt out of here you rat!"

The tribesmen stopped his repeated pounding, with a grunt, and turned his head at Roman before staring for a few moments. He lifted his mask up and pointed to Roman and looked to Neo who shared a look with the blonde and gave a mischievous smirk. Jaune did a polite cough and handed Neo his spear before looking to Roman. He then began beating his chest like a gorilla, roaring out sounds that scared Roman to the core.

"MAKTA! MAKTA! MATKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaune roared out and leapt at Roman.

Throughout that roar, that very motion of that leap, and the terrifying battle cry that rebounded off the walls and echoed throughout the warehouse. He could see a raging gorilla breaking free from its cage, a wild beast that had been released from the very confines of a prison that held back the animal from attacking. Roman had seen so much bloodshed before, so many deaths, and so many fights, but this…this animal was something that was fiercer than even Cinder. Only one thought crossed his mind, one thought that shook him to the core.

'… _Fuck my life…'_

And the beast landed, slamming his fists on top of Roman's head and beating him up by clapping his hands over Roman's ears who kept yelling bloody murder. The wild boy began circling around behind him and wrapping his legs around his waist and pounding his fists into the man's head and eye, earning more cries of shock and pain. However, Neo was silently laughing and couldn't contain her excitement, especially when Roman kept screaming his head off.

"DEMON FIST!" Jaune shouted and slammed both his fists onto Roman's head, sending the criminal down onto the floor with him, but he didn't stop there. The wild boy kept bashing Roman in with various objects handed to by Neo.

A baseball bat slammed into Roman's family jewels, a boxing glove slamming into his cheekbones, a raw fish that the wild boy had even used to slap the shit out of Roman, and a bicycle that Jaune rode for a few seconds, doing various and amazing stunts, before riding it over Roman's precious injured jewels and onto his ribs before he finally stopped. By the end of that…torture Roman was whimpering in pain, waiting for his aura to calmly heal his wounds back up. He was glad that Cinder wasn't here, or she would have everyone there roasted like a witch on a stake.

"Roman, where are you?" Cinder's elegantly, yet stern, voice called out from the doorway.

'… _Fuck my life…'_

* * *

 _In Vale_

"Excuse me, have you seen this boy?" Glynda asked another random civilian but received the same answer. She had half the urge to smack the woman for disregarding her so easily without even taking time to consider the drastic consequences that could happen. Especially when that consequence was a boy, raised by Grimm, who was wild and still hadn't even explored all of Beacon yet without a helping hand.

She could only hold a hand to her head and send a silent prayer to Monty to give her at least a sign. When Ozpin had found out he was… a bit… on edge. On edge, meaning he had flipped over his table and had begun spurting nonsense, losing his calm demeanor. A boy raised by Grimm cost a lot of lien to keep well fed, educated, and stopping that very boy from chewing on the cups that were used for drinks. Ozpin almost wished he had normal students instead of students who always found themselves in trouble half the time. Her current thoughts were interrupted when she came across a few police officers talking to a woman. She approached them and listened in on their conversation, hoping it was something Jaune related.

"Then the savage little brute began scampering around like some sort of animal. I dare say that he held the eyes of an insane young lad, but you wouldn't believe me when I said he kept running around the store, knocking over aisles of food, and drinks, and then came at me with that horrible mask of his!" A hysterical woman nearly shouted at the top of her lungs.

Glynda tapped the police officer's shoulders but when the man turned around to tell the person who had just interrupted up to wait, he was silenced by Glynda's death stare.

"Where is the boy?" She asked in a sweetly, bullshit, nice, demonic, voice.

* * *

 _Back with Jaune_

Roman sputtered inconsistently as Cinder walked up to him, ignoring both Neo's and the wild boy's gaze. She held a stern gaze on Roman, especially since the Paladin had been revealed to those four little girls that had fought it. She was not happy about this.

"Roman, I asked you to return to work preparing the White Fang and yet I see you here and not at Mountain Glenn, prepping the tunnels. Care to explain this setback that you caused me?" She asked, stern as always, but before Roman could respond she heard something that drew a sound of confusion from her.

" _Grrrrrrr,"_ A voice growled out at her and she turned her head to see that next to Roman's partner, Neo, was a tribal warrior, but what really got her attention was the spear he had. She nearly widened her eyes and immediately took a step back, summoning her bow and prepping an arrow to lodge itself into the skull mask of this…this…beast.

" _Roman_ , care to explain to me why this animal is here?" She asked in a neutral tone, not anger, not stern, nothing that could describe her emotions, but the fire in her eyes and the bow was clear enough to see she did not like this young man. The same could be said for Jaune as well.

Jaune had his senses heightened when he lived with Grimm, and he could tell the smells of bad people, good people, and just his own kind. However, her smell drove him into a near state of fury and panic. He couldn't explain how or why, but it was as if she was just like him. She approached him with one step and he flipped onto all fours, letting out a deep, yet primal, growl to warn her off from any devious intentions. He would have slowly raised his spear, ready to pierce this woman before she could pierce him, but what she said next stopped him in his tracks.

" _Moku, teh caru et Grimm. Mekku ca ta Grimm?" (I speak the tongue of Grimm. Can you speak Grimm?)_

His language…

"Meeka…Grimm. Y-you speak my language? H-how are you speaking my language?" Jaune shakily asked, his spear clattering to the ground from shock. It couldn't be, no it shouldn't be possible. He was the _only_ one to speak the language of Grimm, yet she knew.

Cinder's eyes flickered with surprise and before Roman or Neo could even see what happened all they saw was a blur or white and red. Cinder's swords were now up against Jaune's neckline and another jabbing him around the ribs. Jaune's spear was at the center of her chest, and they were both glaring at each other for but a moment. The intense eyes of a challenge, one that looked surprised yet determined to fight while the female had the eyes that were scanning her opponent yet looking for an opening.

Brute strength versus a tactical mind.

Roman and Neo were ready to bail before the spear in Jaune's hand once more clattered, but this time he was…laughing! He was laughing his stomach off while rolling around, his mask was off and he couldn't stop rolling around on the floor. Roman and Neo looked completely shocked, and they were looking to Cinder, worried she would burn the entire warehouse, along with all the very EXPLOSIVE dust, with them in it. Instead the older woman was giggling like a schoolgirl, her hand blocking anyone from seeing her mouth twitch in laughter. They were just… awestruck.

"Yousa like me!" Jaune breathed out from his laughing, clapping his hands together like a child who had just received a new toy. Cinder coughed into her hand, waving her hand and Roman and Neo didn't need to know anything else and just walked out. Once they were out Cinder looked at Jaune with an actual, genuine, smile.

"Indeed I am, Man of Grimm. If I had known another was born I would have surely looked for the Man of Grimm," Cinder replied, delivering a bow along with her weapons that were now fading away into their confines. Jaune looked curious at that title and scratched the top of his head.

"Man of Grimm? What you mean?"

Cinder looked surprised at this revelation and the woman had walked closer, grabbing the chin of Jaune, who pouted, and examined his eyes before widened them further to inspect them. She let out a groan and sighed. Jaune wasn't sure what was going on, it was as if she was disappointed.

"So it seems you haven't unlocked it yet, am I correct? Your ancient Grimm," she replied in a dull tone. He wasn't even sure what to say so he just shook his head side to side, hoping that it was a sufficient enough of an answer.

"Boy, come over here so we can talk more like the people of Grimm. After all, if you don't know who you are then how will you ever accomplish our goal?" Cinder replied.

Jaune once again titled his head, poor confused guy, and blinked twice to check if he seeing right.

"Oh dear, I guess not. Well how can I explain this to you? People, like us, who can speak to Grimm or attain their abilities are leaders of Grimm. Some of us are only capable of talking or taking a few stray abilities. I used my only ability to steal… something. However, to think I would meet one in Vale of all places. Salem must have not heard about you," Cinder replied, peeking up the wild boy's curiosity even more. Jaune was always curious about himself but he chose to ignore it, but if he was in a new place then it couldn't hurt to learn more about him, especially if there were more like him.

"We are reincarnations of our past selves, and you are the newest reincarnation I've seen. You see, it all began before the Grimm even came into contact with humanity. Grimm were just animal spirits, called upon by shaman to aid them in quests, journeys, and dangerous means to save someone. They were our aura, our souls. However, they were isolated, the shamans and people, and humanity stumbled upon us," she said, her eyes darkening slightly as Jaune sat down and looked up at Cinder, his ears listening intently to her story.

"They thought us as animals, monsters, and began hurting us for what we could do. It soon came to pass that those…spirits we called became corrupted with all the negative emotions that filled the air. Their once peaceful, yet strong, nature shifted from good into nothing but mindless beasts with only a tinge of their souls locked away. Only those who lived in the darkness were able to communicate with them, and that person made more of us. We did our best to keep the Grimm alive, to defend ourselves from humans, but every time we tried it only ended with more suffering and the deaths of our past selves." Cinder took a deep breath and in her hand blazed forth a sphere of fire that warmed the area around herself and Jaune with warm, yet dangerous, heat.

"We were hunted down like _animals!_ Salem, a woman of our kind rose above and led us into hiding. In a blind rage we released the Grimm, let them run wild and attack humanity which led to everything else. Now we hide in fear, but Salem wishes to bring them together. For we were the true rulers, not these disgraces for people!" Cinder's flame grew even brighter, and with the control of Cinder, took the form of a dragon.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head with worry since he had grown fond of a few of the people at Beacon. However, Cinder… made a valid point. The Grimm had even told him that all are mindless unless he spoke to them. They had said that the tongue of Grimm from a human would reach deep inside them and unlock what sanity they have. If that was true, then all Grimm were currently running wild. He looked up to Cinder and saw her turn around, and caught sight of her tattoo.

All of a sudden Jaune clutched his head, screaming like a wild animal, his head full of sudden intense pain. It was as if a drill was digging into his head, pushing even further into his cranium. However, he saw…images. He widened his eyes and saw a vision of some sort. It was of a tall man, wearing an Ursa skin over his head, but it was a normal bear's hide. He was large, strong, and tough, along with his dark skin and his tunic. He looked at a woman with the same tattoo, exactly on her back just like Cinder's, and they seemed to be discussing something. Everything went black, but he heard everything, and Cinder's parting words.

" _You have a choice, Man of Grimm. Will you side with the humans, or will you do what is truly the right thing to do?"_

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

Jaune awoke with a startle, jumping up onto his feet, and got into a fighting stance. He looked around the area, noticing the lack of people, Cinder, and looked to his side to see his spear. He grabbed it and looked around, hoping to see that image once more. Yet, there was none whatsoever. He stumbled slightly before he regained his footing and walked outside the warehouse, the thoughts of all these coming to him. It was only thirty minutes later when he stumbled upon the middle of the city that spotlights were on him.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" A voice shouted out throughout a loudspeaker and in that moment dozens of police began to leap at Jaune with nets which he dodged. He flipped over a hefty cop's swing of his net and kicked him away. He would have kept resisting if not for a very familiar voice that had made its way throughout the entire struggle.

"JAUNE!"

Jaune raised his head as he stepped off a police offer's back and looked to see mommy Glynda in an outrageous mood. Her eyes were full of motherly fury, along with the fact that she did not look pleased at all. However, he didn't count on the row of tranquilizers that shot him straight in the back and ass. The wild boy froze up and fell down onto the floor with a thud.

"GUuuuu…," he mumbled and rolled onto his back and saw the face of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh dear, Jaune, why do you do this to me?"

 **A/N; Well that's it guys and I hope you enjoy it. Ever since the preview of Salem, it brought a whole new perspective. Now a lot of us see Ozpin as the wizard, he probably is, and Salem seems like someone who lived during his time. So it would only seem natural that she is some big shot of Grimm, especially Cinder who soothed the dragon Grimm. We will see team JNPR soon next chapter, and some inner conflict within the wild man, Jaune! Also, will Jaune betray humanity, or will he save it from its destruction? Find out next time on THE MAN OF GRIMM!**


	9. NOTICE

**A/N; Is it true? Has the messiah returned to once more to take up his godlike duties?! No it is sadly not for I, The Humanoid Tyrant, have returned from the most tyrannical enemy, weird considering Tyrant is in my name, which was…**

 **Biology.**

 **Anyways it is good to be back but I have been busy changing my ways since I found out that my grades weren't up to the best. I am doing my best to get up there, which I will, BELIEVE IT, and don't you worry your little heads off. I'll be just fine in school since I'm going to be studying and working my ass off. Now I wanted to post a quick chapter for RWBY since I've been gone for a month or two and I just wanted to send this out since I realized that my time must be dedicated to schoolwork first. I hope you all enjoy my stories and I am sorry for my delay and this further one. School comes first though, and know that after this most of my time will be dedicated to school. I know you'll understand since a few people here are fellow writers and also have duties of their own to attend to. I will not be able to post for ten weeks, maybe more if I am correct, since the first semester was shortened and now the second one might be quick. I wanted to give out a notice that I won't be able to post and I didn't want you guys waiting without reason. I am sorry but I will make it up to all my adoring little munchkins one day!**


	10. Happy Notice

**A/N; Hey guys, and no It is sadly not a chapter, I just wanted to inform you all of my progress. The final semester will end in the next two weeks, starting next week, and I will be fine to go to continue my writing, but I'd have to refresh my roots because I got some good ideas here and there. Now there's a small chance I might have to take a summer class for Biology, just might but I'm definitely pulling through guys so don't worry about me because I'm going to make it, but I am so glad to almost come back to all my lovely fans! I wish you all well, and gimme your luck guys! Seriously, rabbit feet, charms, voodoo, and all kinds of demonic rituals to help me get by biology! Thank you!**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


End file.
